In My Shoes
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: A look into the backgrounds of Belphegor and Fran for a start, their pasts spiraling into play with their present lives: The development of some /special/ Bond. Belphegor x Fran, Rated M for Mature audiences. Sexual content, gore and vulgar language.
1. An Introduction to a Kouhai

My gaze dropped to the floor unable to stand looking at the disgusting face much longer. That twisted laughter drifted into my ear, the hot breath along with it. "Don't ignore me, froggy." His sing-song voice generally demanded. I looked up keeping my always calm demeanor as solid as it could possibly be, and examined the fake prince's features once again. A tiara rested (as usual) sideways atop of his mess of hair, that blonde fringe covering his eyes just like every other day. I hated how annoying it was, unable to see the eyes that would no doubt give light to the older man's personality. What color, I could only ponder and think on how at one point Squalo had mentioned that Lussuria once saw Senpai's eyes, complimenting them as "Cool and Loyal"- Sweet doubt washed over me, 'loyal' my ass. Perhaps this is why pain never really got to me; always deep into thought. Or maybe it's just my abilities as a cool, amazing illusionist (top magician, obviously). Though, most truthfully it would have been my ability to ignore pain developed over time from the days spent with Master. Not to mention even before _that _accident happened.

Drawing my attention back to the situation at hand, I ignored him regardless of any threats that would no doubt come my way. A smirk curved upward at the edge of his pale lips, which were rather close to my own seeing as he was looming over me, and I could hear nothing but the metallic sound of those odd-shaped knives, fanning out in the rough abusive hands he knew so well.

~ _Next Scene ~  
_  
Now I know this is weird. Not many people can picture it this way- burning hatred, yet some sort of sexual passion. Quite one sided, yet nonetheless there.

"Kouhai?" he murmured into my ear, fingers rubbing against the fabric of my pants and causing my entire body to shake with disgust. "Make an expression~ don't hide it." He whispered the usual, always trying to find ways to tear me away from my calm safe place that hid in the back of my head. I could feel my heart pounding hard and clear in the back of my throat—as though it were about to jump out and give in. The mixture of disgust and pleasure was overwhelming, and I could feel myself twitch beneath his touch. Never was he rough, every time _this_ happened.  
"No more of this please, fake prince- you're disgusting me." My annoyance rose substantially, I could imagine the next words slip out of his larynx before he began to speak, and evidentially I was right.  
"Ushi shi shi~ a peasant like you can't tell the prince what to do." He laughed his ever so sadistic yet childish laugh. It was nearly sexy- no, no. How disgusting of a thought to cross my mind. Rarely did these thoughts come around, it was as though they were implanted in my brain at some time. I spontaneously started hating him less as strange thoughts wriggled their way into my mind as though I had been thinking them all along when clearly that was not possible.  
"How unfortunate that you're not really a prince then," I retorted with ease. "You couldn't fool anyone with that girly plastic tiara of yours." Wince. Two knives broke through the flesh of my arm with ease and not only that, a strange sensation shot through my body as he began twisting one of the silver blades with his left hand. Some people question why I choose to dig my grave like this, but I find this to be my sense of humor—sick, twisted… morbid, if you will. I was just fortunate to find someone who shared this humor with me… to an extent, seeing as I've always really pissed the stupid prince off by going way too far. My eyes only took a glance at the blood seeping through my now torn white dress shirt. Another one ruined, another problem for Lussuria to fix.

"Tch, you mean how unfortunate that I'm going to have to turn you into a cactus!" Belphegor's irritation was evident in his voice; I could hear it ringing in my ears like the sound of sweet entertainment. I tilted my head back, resting it on the soft couch I was seated on. At this point it is safe to explain that my legs were parted, one of his between them as he knelt down over me on the couch (fully clothed, I might add). It was like every other night this happened—every few months, Belphegor came to me for sexual pleasures. Why not someone else? This torture, why is it mine to deal with? All I can do is put up with it for my own sake, to stay alive and live my life as an assassin of the Varia—the independent assassination squad's rookie. Luckily, being the genius I am… I've always been able to survive whilst pushing that idiot's buttons. This however, is only the beginning of my experiences in the Varia. What a horrible start, no different than my horrible experiences with the Kokuyo gang.  
"Bel-senpai, how can you turn me into a cactus when you know I'll just bend those sad excuses for originality?" I asked, looking over his lean yet muscled looking figure as though being perverted. Of course, that was not my intention at all. Some way to escape again, how was it going to be this-

Stab. _Ah, my life is forever going to suck._


	2. Unfolding Secrets

My vision blurred as I grasped the pill bottle in my hands- or so I had thought. My pale hands took another swing and finally my fingers caught a hold of the small bottle, only five or six pills left inside. My luck was running out as my addiction grew immensely. Unknowingly I began muttering nonsense as I shakily opened the bottle and took just one. It had been a week since I began taking these unnamed pills and within the first few days I had become addicted. It was no surprise, seeing as though I had taken these pills from someone who was not to trust. That name... _Who_? The odd incapability to remember his name as I thought really hard made me burst into tears in the seemingly uncomfortable space of my bedroom. These pills were supposed to make me stronger, be able to create stronger illusions- to improve myself, to survive; yet I feel as though I'm dying whenever I'm off the pills. I have become no better, if anything I have become even more useless than I was _then_. About an hour had passed, who knows how long it was. My mind was wrapped in a metaphorical thick cloud and I could feel the sweat dripping down my most likely pale face as my vision faded in and out, faltering not even for a moment. At least I lasted the entire mission without ending up looking like _this. _It was without a doubt that Xanxus wouldn't want some pill addict in his Mafia Family. But where else was there to go? No family- nobody to take me in. _I'm so alone. So afraid, so desperate to belong._ So pathetic.

I woke up in a panic, my head smashing into someone else's before I fell back on the bed and began to roll from side to side and whining slightly in attempts to shrug off the pain. After a moment of just laying there in irritation, I opened my eyes. _Just as expected.  
_"Shi~" I heard his giggle beside my ear, and I turned my head slightly in acknowledgement of the idiotic prince's presence. My hand immediately rose up and swung at his face, whilst I looked in the other direction and snatched my pill bottle and shoving it directly under my pillow. My panic seemed to have caught him off guard for only the mere instant, and as I turned around a knife met my cheek; gliding across without breaking any skin as though he was attempting to threaten me.  
"Sorry, I nearly mistook you for a pervert." I ensured that my voice held sarcasm, my sadistic and comical way of speaking off to a brilliant start.  
"Tch! If I didn't have to use you for a mission, I'd carve you up right here in your bed~" My expression was unchanging, as I stared at Belphegor in hopes that he would realize I was unaffected by his threats. It felt like a few moments had passed, and I quickly stood up from the bedside. Examining myself in the mirror I was now faced with, my hair was a mess and my undershirt was draping off my left shoulder. As comical as it was, my boxers were a silky sea foam green, and clouded with designs of little frogs jumping around every which way. With this appearance there was no mistake that the snickering from behind me came from that _twit._ Ignoring this, I pulled some clothes from my dresser with my small pale fingers and advanced into the bathroom to change; whether or not it was schizophrenic of me, I locked the door without thinking and began stripping. Once I was bare and shivering, I leaned my back against the rather cold door- or maybe it was just my skin that was burning hot in comparison to my surroundings.  
"Un-cute Kouhai~ Are you hiding?" the voice from the other side of the door murmured playfully. I could hardly respond, with how light headed I was. _Side effects._ I couldn't let it get to me, I had to get dressed. My hands may have been trembling as I reached for the clean set of clothes that I had seemingly dropped on the floor, and began to dress myself. My blouse was buttoned up about half way, my pants on but the zipper undone. It was to my surprise that I was even capable of determining where the buttons were. _This feeling._

_I'm dazed. _I came to the conclusion as I was pulled back into consciousness, a blurred figure above me. _The lights in here are bright... She looks beautiful as always.._ my cheeks felt hot as blood rushed to form what is known as blushing. "Eh?" was all that I could muster, my lips a little bit dry and my throat definitely sore. Staring was all I could do, watching the beautiful figure come into focus. On second thought..! That wasn't-

Bringing a hand up for the second time today, I used unnecessary force to deliver pain to the fucking bastard that was looming over me. I looked to the door, and back at him as I rose to my feet. "Fake prince, what are you doing in my bathroom?" while questioning him, I examined his body. In one hand he twirled a knife, an obvious explanation for anyone who spent a lot of time with him: He had used that knife to pick the lock, and force his way in here. This meant that I had been unconscious for some time on the bathroom floor- far too suspicious for Varia's Genius.

"What are you hiding from me, you useless frog?" Belphegor's asked venomously. I gulped, feeling all the colour draining from my face which was probably beginning to match that of a cold figure deprived of life- a corpse. A lifeless, decaying body. Which is how I began to feel as I could imagine the dark stare from beneath his fringe. My imagination was incapable of deciding on an eye colour for him at that very moment, for there were things of more importance to be thinking-  
_Stab._

Shit. "What would I be hiding? I didn't get enough sleep, that's all. What're you, stupid?" I rolled my eyes, showing the tiniest bit of irritation- which of course sparked his interest. Any emotion that came from me aside from a nearly melancholic expression would have interested him. He was always interested in making me suffer since my first day in hell.

_****  
"Kufufufu~ This is my student: Fran." Mukuro's voice was cheerful, making it evident to even a young teenager that he was happy to send me off with the Varia. My hopes were up, I was told that they would treat me with decency._

_Xanxus said nothing at this point, and just stared at me intensely. For some reason, this guy looked as though he would never stop being pissed off. "Nice to meet you." I spoke up, my calm demeanour becoming the first noticeable trait for them. _

_"Ah, he's so cute!" a strange man that must have been a raging homosexual shouted with glee. If I could twitch, I'm certain at that moment I would have done so. He looked absolutely horrifying, like the kind of man that would have thought baking cookies and playing dress-up was every man's delight. This caused me to shudder mentally, as I nodded slightly after hearing him speak._

_"Tch, what's so special about him? The prince doesn't approve of an emotionless twit, especially since he's doing nothing but replacing Mammon." the tall blond walked forward, looming over me. I looked up at him with little interest, and he frowned more than he had only moments before- perhaps I was a disappointment for not giving a shit that he was insulting me._

_"I may be Mammon's replacement, but it must mean that he was a useless assassin to begin with taking into consideration that he required to be replaced, fake prince." I retorted, tacking on a nickname I found suitable. The only thing that appeared to be 'princely' about him was the crown that sat in his messy array of hair. Other than that, he was slouched over like a Sloth clearly not giving a flying fuck. How piti-  
__Stab. "Ow, that hurt." I tilted my head down slightly and took notice of the gift that had been lodged into my shoulder. Blood poured out from under my white dress shirt, causing filthy pools of crimson to stain the fabric as I applied pressure to the wound with my hand after ripping out the knife and throwing it to the ground. The 'prince' had an expression of sheer hate on his face, what had I done?_

_"I'm not interested in a kid who doesn't make any faces." his voice generally implied that the only thing fun for him was hearing enemies scream in pain, perhaps he held the personality trait of relentless sadism- which was exactly what I had heard on the streets. Though I thought this wasn't going to be that bad, I shouldn't have underestimated the term 'Assassination Squad', especially this particular group of assassins. Taking in all of their appearances, I let out a little sigh._

_Fuck._

"Haa~? The prince isn't that stupid." Belphegor's voice called me out of my flashback, and I blinked hard. After saying this, he seemed to have already let the subject go. "Get your crap and hurry up, we're leaving _now._" I nodded, and exited the bathroom while making a variety of expressions that he couldn't see to mock him thoroughly. This trip was going to be yet another advance into hell. Perhaps I'll eventually land in Tartarus, and be unable to stand this place any longer. Thoughts like this ran through my head as I packed some clothes for our long trip. I recalled that we were taking a flight, and regretted it immediately as pessimistic dread came about.

Belphegor dashed into the front of the plane, tossing knives in the direction of anyone who dare get in his way. His maniacal laughter had no end as he reached the pilot, slitting his throat and taking the controls as he came to the sudden pathetic realization that he didn't know how to fly a fucking plane.

The image wanted to make me laugh, but instead I continued to pack and daydream about the prince's stupidity and what he would most likely do on our adventure onto the plane. Come to think of it, they normally took a road trip- this was something new, adventurous. Something that he liked- an adventure out of a book, perhaps. Then again he was an assassin, so it was hard for him not to imagine and play pretend.

"Oi! Are you ready to go?" Belphegor nudged me lightly with his foot in that _you're-a-dirty-pile-of-trash-so-my-boots-are-the-right-place-for-you_ kind of way- Such a princely thing indeed. I looked up in realization that I had been sitting on my suitcase for a moment. I stood up quickly, swinging it over my shoulder with ease.

"Yes, Bel-senpai." was my short response as I headed out the door, hitting him with my suitcase on the way out. I heard a sound, as though something were soaring through the air. Followed by this was a rather comical _Thunk. _He had without a doubt tossed a knife as though to warn me, and though I could not see it I was still certain that the knife had dug itself into my suitcase.

How long of a trip was this going to be?


End file.
